


Curls

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [78]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: There was a little boy, who had a little curl...





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Hair care

Hux looked up from his tablet, cocking his head at the cursing that was drifting from the bathroom. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he listened.

“You ok in there?” he called out.

A sudden silence greeted his query, and Hux put the tablet on the bedside table as he stretched out. As he began to relax on the sheets again, Kylo emerged from the bathroom, damp towel around his shoulders, another wrapped around his waist.

“This,” Kylo said, stabbing a finger towards his hair. Rather than lying straight and sleek, his hair was pulling up into curls around his face.

“I think it’s cute,” Hux said with a smile.

He reached for his tablet, only to find himself pinned to the bed by Kylo sitting across his hips, one hand holding his wrist.

“No photos,” Kylo grumbled darkly.

“No?” Hux asked, brows rising. “And yet when my hair became a fluffy monstrosity, you thought it was hilarious.”

With a twist of his mouth, Kylo release Hux’s wrist, but before he could sit up, Hux’s hand flew to his face and he wrapped one of the curls around his finger.

“There was a little boy-“

Kylo narrowed his eyes at Hux, but Hux was only paying attention to his hair, arranging the damp curls against Kylo’s skin.

“-who had a little curl-“

Kylo groaned.

“-right in the middle of his forehead.”

Hux’s smile grew wider as he patted the curl in question into place.

“And when he was good, he was very, very good-“

Kylo stilled as he felt Hux’s other hand tug at and loosen the towel around his waist.

“But when he was bad-“

Kylo was completely focused on Hux as the towel slipped free. He could feel one of Hux’s legs wrap around his hip, and watched with his breath caught in his throat as Hux curled his body up towards him. And just before they kissed, Hux whispered;

“He was better.”


End file.
